DIC Entertainment/Summary
Logo descriptions by''' Jason Jones, James Fabiano, Matt Williams, Kris Starring, and Nicholas Aczel'' ''Logo captures by AsdfTheRevival, Wisp2007, Hoa, mcy919, V of Doom, Eric S., and snelfu'' ''Editions by V of Doom, WileE2005, Shadeed A. Kelly, and BenderRoblox'' ''Video captures courtesy of mcydodge919, JohnnyL80, DrClaw77, and Brandondorf Raguz'' Background: DiC Entertainment (formerly "DiC Audiovisual", "DiC Enterprises", "DiC Animation City", and "DiC Productions", and pronounced as "deek" as in "decaffeinated") was founded by Jean Chalopin as "OGAP (Office de Gestion et d'Action Publicitaire)", an advertising company. In 1971, with an investment from the tabloid newspaper La Nouvelle République du Centre-Ouest, it was incorporated as "Diffusion Information Commercial". It developed into a full production company during the following decade, soon being renamed "Diffusion Information Communication", and becoming specialized in animation. In 1982, the American arm debuted and Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, and Bruno Bianchi were in charge of the company. Heyward bought DiC in 1987 when Chalopin and Bianchi left, moving all operations to America. Chalopin turned what was left of the French arm into a new animation company, C&D. DiC was turned into a partnership with Capital Cities/ABC (now "ABC, Inc.") in 1993 and The Walt Disney Company in 1996, until Andy Heyward reacquired the company from Disney in 2000 with an investment by Bain Capital. On July 23, 2008, DiC was acquired by Cookie Jar Entertainment, Inc. and became a wholly-owned subsidiary. Months later, Cookie Jar decided to take over and DiC Entertainment was folded into Cookie Jar (now an in-name-only unit of DHX Media, now becoming traded as WildBrain). 1st Logo (1980-December 4, 1982, September 1983-July 18, 1987, January 1988) Nicknames: "The (Green/Yellow) Vortex", "Cheesy Vortex", "D.i.C. II" Logo: The background is a vortex of blue concentric boxes in which purple colors streak down as a stylized "DiC" comes up, seemingly sideways, then turns forward as it comes closer. When it is all the way up, the logo shines and sparkles. Variants: *There are filmed and videotaped variants. The filmed variant has a brighter blue vortex and the "DiC" is more of a green-yellow color; the videotaped variant has a dark purplish-blue vortex and "DiC" is in green. The filmed version of the green variant also exists. *On some episodes of Pole Position, a still shot of the beginning of the logo zoomed in, and then the regular animation played. *Early episodes of The Real Ghostbusters had the phrase "Produced in Association With" below the logo. *The original Japanese airing of Ulysses 31 had this logo as an in-credit version in white. *''Cro et Bronto'' had an in-credit version as well, however it is above the title card and looks more drawn and 3D. *On the pilot episode of Kidd Video, the DiC logo is seen in a box in the center top-left part of the screen, and the Saban logo in the center bottom-right. The corner of the DiC logo overlaps the Saban logo, and this is up against a black background with a white streak in the middle. Vice-versa on later episodes, but against an orange background, again with a white streak in the middle (with the logos switching places). *One variant has the vortex fade to a greenish color after the logo zooms in. This was most likely because of quality issues with some prints of the logo. It was often seen on early episodes of Inspector Gadget. *On at least one reissue print of Ulysses 31, the logo animation is slightly slower. Wherever this is a variation or an error with the logo is currently unknown. *One of the later filmed variants features a bigger version of the DiC logo, along with a much darker vortex. *On at least one occurrence on the Russian(?) dub of what is presumably The Real Ghostbusters, the "Produced in Association With" variant plastered the "Kid in Bed" logo so poorly that the beginning of the logo is shown on-screen for a split second. It even has the first music variant of said logo with an announcer heard over it. FX/SFX: The blue vortex with purple streaking down it, and the zooming logo. Cheesy Factor: Same as above, though it's more apparent in this logo. The color of the filmed variant is just a terrible eyesore. Music/Sounds: An ascending 8-note synthesized theme, introduced in 1984. It's similar to Viacom's V of Doom music. Music/Sounds Variants: *Originally, the logo had no music when it was first used, as seen on early first-season episodes of Inspector Gadget (1983). This is also preserved on some VHS tapes of the show. *On the original theatrical and VHS release of Here Come the Littles, a new variant of this logo's music was introduced at the beginning of the film (using the later variant of the filmed version), utilizing a very different 5-note keyboard tune. It may or may not have been heard on other theatrical DiC movies of the time. This music was also used on a few shows like the 2nd season of Inspector Gadget (1985-86). On this show, it was used with the videotaped variant (sometimes sped-up) and on one 1986 variant, the open matte version was used. *''Rainbow Brite'' once used a variation in which the keyboard music was played slightly faster and was in a different pitch. *Sometimes the ending of the show's theme would play over the logo instead of having its own music. *On some episodes of the Hungarian airing of Inspector Gadget, the color changing variant had the music from the Cookie Jar logo! Even more odd, it's followed by the 1996 Saban International and Fox Kids logos. The former is most likely due to a plastering error. *The superimposed variant had an announcer (John Harlan, best known as the announcer for game shows like Name That Tune and You Don't Say) saying "Kideo TV is a production of DiC Enterprises...", and then the voiceover continues on through the LBS Communications logo, which is also superimposed. Unusually, Harlan pronounces the name as "D-i-C" (likely because the correct pronunciation was unknown at the time and Harlan obviously would not want to be mistaken for swearing). Availability: Rare. Most of the shows that had this logo (Inspector Gadget, Zoobilee Zoo, Dennis the Menace and Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats to name a few) are not currently rerunning on American TV, so it’s pretty much gone outside of tapes (and some DVDs). But if the shows are rerun, expect the "IWoD Globe" or a Cookie Jar logo to to replace it. If they are rerun on a channel like pre-2015 Boomerang, the logo might be intact. The DVD set of Heathcliff has this logo. Also seen when Boomerang reran Dennis the Menace. The variant with the closing theme can be seen on some shows, such as The Real Ghostbusters (1st season and syndicated episodes), Kissyfur, The Get-Along Gang, and the Liberty and the Littles movie, among others. (The Liberty and the Littles variant can also be found in the "Visual History of the DiC Logo" special feature on The Littles: The Complete Series DVD set as the second logo in the montage (appearing after the Littles custom variant and preceding the 1991 variant of the next logo). It was also left intact on Comcast On Demand's prints of The Real Ghostbusters (followed by the 2002 SPT logo) and is also retained on DVD releases. The videotaped variant hasn't been seen in years though, but left intact on reruns of certain shows. The color-changing vortex variant was spotted on Maier Group VHS releases and the Australian DVD releases of Inspector Gadget. Scare Factor: Low for both filmed and videotaped variants, but the filmed variant's colors look uglier than the videotaped one. None to minimal for the closing theme variant. This logo, however is probably more cheesy than scary. 2nd Logo (September 1983-November 2, 1985) Nickname: "D.i.C." Logo: A certain character appears across a background with a green "D.i.C.": *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983): Inspector Gadget passes over on a blue background while on his skates. Halfway through, his Gadget mallet involuntarily comes out and hits the space above the "I", dotting it. Gadget exits out of control. *''The Littles'' (1983-1985): The character Dinky runs on an orange background (red in France) and places a green button onto the space above the "I", dotting the letter, and then clumsily exiting. FX/SFX: Both variants were animated by TMS Entertainment. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks like it says "Die". Also, while both variants have good animation, the button on the second variant jerks choppily as it dots the "I". Music/Sounds: *''Inspector Gadget'': A 6-note trumpet outro, then a "twoing" sound as Gadget's mallet "dots" the "I", and 3 more trumpet notes. *''The Littles'': The end-title theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variant: *''Inspector Gadget'': On some episodes of the Hungarian airings of the show, it had the music from the Cookie Jar logo! Even more odd, it's followed by the 1996 Saban International and Fox Kids logos. The former is most likely due to a plastering error. Availability: *''Inspector Gadget'': Genuinely rare, but not quite extinct. Originally seen on many first-season episodes of Inspector Gadget during the 1980s, it's currently unknown as to what episode started using this logo (early episodes up to at least "Volcano Island" had the "Vortex"), though it's commonly accepted that it first appeared as late as "The Curse of the Pharaoh", with speculation that it might have appeared as early as "The Invasion". Though it was replaced with newer logos on reruns and North American DVD releases, usually the 3rd or 4th logos, or a Cookie Jar logo, it is retained on the Australian DVD releases of the series. This was last seen on American television through late '90s airings on Nickelodeon. It was also found on early VHS releases of the show from Family Home Entertainment (with the 1985 logo). *''The Littles'': Surprisingly fairly common, or at least when compared to its Inspector Gadget counterpart. Although it was retained during all reruns since its premiere, this logo wasn't saved when The Littles made the rounds as part of a syndicated package of DiC shows appearing on local stations syndicated by Tribune Entertainment between 2003 and the summer of 2008 (nicknamed as the “DiC Kids Network” and later the "Cookie Jar Network"); the end credit animation is slowed down except for the audio to run at the allotted time so they could plaster this logo with the 2001 logo. However, the logo is still intact on the DVD set of The Littles: The Complete Series, and was also seen on the prints of the show used on the now-defunct Jaroo.com (ironically, on that site, Inspector Gadget used the 4th logo). Scare Factor: None to low, depending on what you think of the music and the DiC logo’s look. 3rd Logo (September 12, 1987-July 21, 2001, 2003-2005) '''Nicknames':' "Kid in Bed", "Sleeping Kid", "DiC!", "Deek!", "Spiked Star of Doom", "Chorus from Hell", "Room of Hell", "Sad Kid in Bed", "Innuendo Alert", "Mom, There's a Big DiC on the Window, HEEEELP!" '''Logo': We see a boy sleeping in bed with a dog sleeping on top of him, with a window above. The camera pans through the bedroom to a spiked star outside the window (the spikes are intended to represent shining). The spiked star morphs into a ball, and the silver, 3D word "DiC" zooms-in and rotates 90º right angle below to face us. The ball is the dot on the "I" in “DiC”. Trivia:''' *This logo was designed and animated by Homer & Associates. A former employee of this company, Mr. Peter Conn, claimed the authorship of the 3D animation of the star and the word "DiC" on his YouTube channel. *The logo was featured at the end of the PeanutButterGamer episode "Sonic Cartoon". The logo plays as normal, but when the spiked star morphs into a ball, a creepy picture of Sonic suddenly appears over it and the boy's voice becomes distorted. We then cut to the Kid in Bed while PBG says "We watch your children sleep at night". '''Variants:' *On the earliest variants, a trademark symbol "TM" is strangely used instead of the standard registered trademark symbol "®". *On ''Ring Raiders, the 1987 variant fades in and out. *In late 1990, the logo got an update with a spiffier starfield. The glow effect on the white ball is gone on this variant. The position of the sleeping boy and dog are also different (as if it were an alternate take). *A bumper seen on early DiC Video releases had a video freeze at the end with "PRESENTS" quickly appearing below letter by letter, in Helvetica. This version is also poorly sped up, making it very choppy. *There is a variation where the "Kid in Bed" is completely deleted and the word "PRESENTS" in blue fades in below. There is also no "DiC" sound byte heard in this version. *On Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters, "In association with" is shown below at the end of this logo, typeset in optima. Sometimes it fades in midway, sometimes it stays throughout the entire duration, and sometimes the phrase is completely capitalized. *Around 1991-1994, the byline “COPRODUCED BY RETEITALIA, s.p.a. IN ASSOCIATION WITH TELECINCO” appeared below at the end. Later, this was rephrased to "IN ASSOCIATION WITH RETETITALIA s.p.a & TELECINCO". *Until late 2001, this logo was strangely resurrected. This time, instead of the regular DIC logo, it has the "Incredible World Of DiC" globe from the 4th logo zoom up outside the window, with light rays shining behind it. When the globe stops, the light rays flash. The logo also has a different starfield that appears to be a cheap rotating 2D image. *On the original NBC broadcasts of Captain N & The New Super Mario World, the logo was higher-pitched, and lacked the Reteitalia/Telecinco references *On The Chipmunks, the 1989 starfield appeared, but this logo had the end credits music, along with a byline saying: Produced By DiC For Bagdasarian Productions *On The Chipmunks Go to the Movies, the 1990 starfield appeared, but this logo had the end credits music, along with a byline saying: Produced By DiC Enterprises Inc. For Bagdasarian Productions *On DiC's English-dubbed episodes of Sailor Moon (known as Bishoujo Senshi Soldier Sailor Moon in Japan), this copyright stamp appears after the logo (the 1st 1990 variant): English Language Adaption Copyright YEAR DiC Productions L.P. *For the second season, known as Sailor Moon R in Japan, the copyright stamp was changed, still following the 1st 1990 logo: English Adaptation Copyright 1997 DiC Productions L.P. *On ALF: The Animated Series, the "Kid in Bed" animation is deleted, and it cuts straight to a warp speed version of the starfield sequence. The end theme plays over this. *One Inspector Gadget tape features the 1987 logo in warp speed, but the music is not speed up to compensate, thus resulting in several seconds of the DiC being freeze-framed. *An extremely rare filmed variant exists of the 1990 warp-speed version with the 1987-91 voiceover. This was seen on the 1990 TV movie Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again. *On Old MacDonald's Sing-a-Long Farm, it features the standard 1990 variant, but it includes a copyright stamp that fades in below the DiC logo, right after the logo's sequence. There's also a shortened version of this variant on VHS releases of Rimba's Island - You Are Special (similar to the ALF: The Animated Series variant, where it cuts straight to the rotation of the DiC logo, voiding the "Kid in Bed" part), minus the sped-up star animation and the end theme playing over it. *On the 1990 Hi-Tops Video VHS release and later TV airings of Madeline (1988), the 1987 variant is a bit shorter, and part of the music is cut. '''FX/SFX:''' The pan from the bed to the star, along with the chroma key effects used to place the CGI animations in the window. Actually, this was pretty high-tech for it's time, but... '''Music/Sounds:''' 3 different sets of music were used: *1987-1990: A brief gust of wind, followed by an echoing series of 2 keyboard synth notes. *1990-1999: A 7-note synth chime theme, then 2 harp glissandos and a held-out orchestral note. *1999-2001: A cartoonish and dreamy theme (sounds familiar to the Video Collection/Strand Home Video music) with females singing "Doo, doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!". A child says "DiC" near the end on all 3 versions, in most cases. The first voiceover was rather sad-sounding, while the next two ones featured much perkier voiceovers. '''Music/Sounds Variants:' Throughout its 14 year run, this logo had many different audio variations: *1987 (TM bug variant): The first music variant sometimes featured a whispering synthesized choir singing “Deeeeeek..." This variant earned the nickname "Chorus from Hell" for its unintentionally creepy nature and was only used in early fall 1987. *1987 (TM bug variant 2): Same as above, but the logo continues over the Coca-Cola Telecommunications jingle as an attempt to plaster it on video releases. *There were many sped-up versions of each music variant. *On the 1999 video of ''Madeline: Lost in Paris, an extended version of the 1998 jingle is played. The last five notes of the original jingle are replayed at a higher (and more playful) pitch and is extended (the original five notes are preceded by two additional notes). This is on the Disney release only, as the Shout! Factory release plasters it with the Cookie Jar logo. It was also featured on the 1999 CBS/Fox VHS of Our Friend Martin, but with a weird echo effect on the "DIC!" voiceover. * In exceptional cases, it used the closing theme of the show (e.g., later reruns of Rainbow Brite, Alvin and the Chipmunks). Sometimes, the "DiC" voice-over still plays after the logo appears, for example on The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin. * A warp speed variant exists where the 1990 logo plays as normal, except it uses the 1987 "DiC!" soundbite instead (and the music is in a slightly lower pitch). * On Scandinavian and Latin America (only on some episodes) dubbed prints of Sabrina: The Animated Series, the logo had the music from the Cookie Jar logo! Even more odd, it's followed by the 1996 Buena Vista International logo. This is possibly because the prints used are Buena Vista versions, and the music being a result of a reverse plaster. * On Sonic Underground episodes aired on the French version of the KidsCo network, the logo is silent. * On a Brazilian VHS release of the cartoon Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, the 1998 jingle is heard without the "DiC" voiceover. * One variant of the 1998 version exists that uses the regular-length music, but features the “DiC!” voiceover in a slightly different pitch, done by the same child, but more up tempo and quickly. * On a Tubi TV print of S1E6 of "G.I. Joe", the Claster Television Incorporated logo theme comes in early shortly after the last note. This can be seen here. * On a Spanish DVD print of Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors episodes "Escape from the Garden of Evil", "The Vase of Xiang", "Steel Against Shadow", and "Silver Crusaders", the 1990 warp-speed variant has music from the Cookie Jar Entertainment logo due to a reverse plaster. '''Availability:''' Uncommon. Most airings and releases of DiC shows today have the Cookie Jar Entertainment logo plaster it, but some TV airings, online prints, and older DVD and VHS releases of DiC shows keep this logo intact. '''1987 Variant: Rare. * It first appeared on The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin episode "Leekee Lake" and appeared on every episode of the series afterwards. It was seen on season 2 of Dennis The Menace on pre-2015 Boomerang, and on other shows from the time. The choir version was seen on syndicated programs that switched from CPT to Coca-Cola Telecommunications at the last minute, including some syndicated episodes of The Real Ghostbusters (plastering the "Vortex" logo - the syndicated episodes were produced during the Vortex era), and some episodes of Starcom: The U.S. Space Force. This variant is intact on some of the episodes on the recent DVD release of The Real Ghostbusters from Time-Life. The version that continues over the Coca-Cola music can be seen on older VHS prints of these two shows. International prints of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! normally have this logo plastered with the 1988 Saban International logo. 1990 Variant: Fairly common. This is the most common logo of the company to find for its wide prevalence during this time, as well as being used to plaster older logos and variants. * The regular longer version appears on Captain Planet and the Planeteers, (was also retained on Boomerang airings, before the 2015 rebrand and the same goes for the Season 1 prints on the Boomerang Streaming Service) Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, DIC's infamous Sailor Moon dub, the Sterling DVD and VHS of Inspector Gadget: The Gadget Files, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Extreme Dinosaurs, among others. Was also used as a de-facto home video logo on earlier Buena Vista Home Video distributed tapes. * The warp speed variant is easier to spot. This version can be found on shows like Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (When Hub Network (now Discovery Family) aired this series, the logo was retained), the first 2 seasons of Madeline, DVDs of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 from Shout! Factory, ALF: The Animated Series and ALF Tales DVDs. Last appeared on Mummies Alive! (while YTV's The Zone contained the 1997 Buena Vista Television logo afterwards). * A number of DIC shows on various official WildBrain YouTube channels might retain this logo. * The Reteitalia/Telecinco byline variant appears on a few shows like Super Mario World, Double Dragon, Wish Kid, Hammerman, Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire, Sonic the Hedgehog and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, but is plastered with the regular 1990-1997 warp speed variant on all the DVD releases of the latter series from Shout! Factory, though it is included as part of the "Visual History of the DiC Logo" special feature on The Littles: The Complete Unedited Series DVD set. The alternate byline is extremely rare and appeared on some episodes of Hammerman and on some episodes of Double Dragon. 1998 Variant: Extremely rare in the USA & Canada, but more common in most international regions like Europe. * This variant of the logo first appeared on Sonic Underground. * The long version first appeared on Our Friend, Martin and eventually appeared on the VHS tape Archie's Weird Mysteries: Archie and the Riverdale Vampires and the DTV feature Monster Mash. * The extended longer variant only appears on Madeline: Lost in Paris, and was retained on the Shout! Factory DVD release. * The shortened version appears on most airings of Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Sabrina: The Animated Series, Archie's Weird Mysteries and last appeared on Season 3 of The New Adventures of Madeline. This version also plastered older DIC logos when they aired on PAX TV (now ION Television). * This variant is a lot rarer due to its short time of use, but is still easy to find on Region 2/4 DVD releases of the mentioned shows. 2001 Variant: Extinct. Even though this variant does exist and is real, nobody has ever found it. It might have even been simply a placeholder or prototype logo for the variant below. * This variant was rumored to have appeared on a DVD of The Mysterious Cities of Gold, an Inspector Gadget promotional DVD and the US dub of Speed Racer X in tandem with the next logo. Other than that, not much about this variant is known, but it definitely does exist. Editor's Note:''' A very popular and widely-parodied logo in the logo community, and is one of the things DiC was famous for. Alleviated the audience's perception of the company's name sounding similar to a certain swear word. The combination of the music, voice, and darkness did scare some young viewers at the time, more so with the 1987-90 music and especially the early singing choir version. 4th Logo (1995-2001 (Print only), August 28, 2001-December 6, 2008) '''Nicknames:''' "The IWoD Globe", "The Incredible World of DiC", "Innuendo Alert II" '''Logo:' We see a background with red, green, yellow and blue (the areas are filled with patterns such as a DiC logo outline, and planets). The red and green wipe away until we are left with a yellow background with a blue oval. A purplish globe pops out of the blue oval, then bounces to the center before zooming to fill the screen and backing up again, at which point the planets in the background disappear and are replaced with stars, and stars pop up from behind the globe. On the upper-half of the globe, some sparkles fly across and write the words: ''The Incredible World of in yellow script, and on the lower-half, the word: '''DiC (in the same-font as the “Kid in Bed” logo, in yellow) zooms out to the logo; also like the previous logo, a kid is often heard saying the company name (the third kid voice-over from the Kid in Bed logo). Trivia:''' "The Incredible World of DiC" name originally introduced in 1994 on a print logo. It was in-name only until 2001, when an on-screen logo was made. '''Variants:' * Opening: On the DiC Kids Network, the logo is shown at the beginning followed by the DiC effects that shows the title card logo and the cartoon character(s) with it such as ''Sabrina The Animated Series, Sabrina's Secret Life, Archie's Weird Mysteries, Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, The Littles, and Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, among others just to name a few. * This logo was found still on GBA games. On Inspector Gadget: Advance Mission, it appeared on a black background, while in Gadget Racing, the background was white with the logo outlined. The white background with no outline was seen on Horseland for NDS. The normal logo appeared on Strawberry Shortcake games on NDS and the PC game Madeline Rainy Day Activities. * The extremely condensed variant starts where the "DiC" caption zooms out to the completed logo. * The instant-pop up version is where the logo starts off with the globe popping up. It was often seen on DiC TV movies on Nickelodeon Sunday Movie-Toons and many other DiC shows from the time. * A variant of the above exists on Liberty's Kids, where a small copyright notice is seen. * A rare & condensed version exists where the logo starts off with the words finished being written. '''FX/SFX:''' Just DiC-quality animation. '''Music/Sounds:' A light dance-pop tune with bells and other cartoonish sounds. Sometimes the theme is extended, with a few extra bells heard at the end. In other cases, it's edited/warp speed. On ''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever, it's silent. The variants end with a child saying "Deek" (the third kid voice-over from the previous logo). '''Music/Sounds Variant:' On a Brazilian print of one episode of ''Mummies Alive!, the long version of the logo has the audio from the Cookie Jar logo with silence at the end! This could be due to a reverse plaster error. '''Availability:' Uncommon. As with the variant above, it was commonly used to plaster older DIC logos. * First appeared on the Lions Gate Home Entertainment VHS/DVD releases of ''Sabrina: The Animated Series and Mummies Alive! plastering the previous logo and later made its TV debut on Alienators: Evolution Continues. * It was seen on newer DIC-produced shows such as Sabrina's Secret Life, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!, and Liberty’s Kids, and as noted above, plastered older DIC logos in some cases (such as on the 2003-2007 "DiC Kids' Network" syndication package and the 2006-2007 "KOL's Secret Slumber Party" block that aired on CBS Saturday mornings), but is becoming rarer as Cookie Jar plasters DiC logos with their own logos on television programming and DVD releases. * Strangely, This TV's airings of Sonic Underground preserved both this logo and the opening variant of said series. * This last appeared on Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (A show which DIC didn't produce, but only distributed) and DinoSquad, both of which had the same premiere and end dates, and used the regular longer variant. It could also be seen on the first season of Sushi Pack, which switched to the Cookie Jar logo on the second season, and ended in February 2009. '''Editor's Note: It may be annoying to viewers who preferred the previous logos over this one, or some older viewers may simply find it childish. Cookie Jar Entertainment took over for the then-current shows ''DinoSquad '' and ''Sushi Pack '' that formally ended with this by December 2008. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Former Disney subsidiaries Category:ABC (United States) Category:1980 Category:2008 Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain